The present invention provides a simple and unique spacer for holding exterior wall panels in a spaced relationship from underlying studding as used in conventional construction and particularly in residential home construction. The invention permits the use of additional thicknesses of wall insulation without requiring increased widths of studding materials thereby conserving the amounts of building materials required while increasing the insulating characteristics of the wall. With rising costs of energy and the ongoing need for conservancy, the use of increased amounts of insulating materials in residential housing walls has become much more common in recent years. To avoid compressing the insulating materials, whereby their insulating effectiveness is decreased, the wall thickness must be increased which may be accomplished through the use of spacers.